Building
All structures in Blossom & Decay’s world are built by players. From houses, workshops and machines to fortifications, roads and bridges. Setting up machines “Machines” is the broader term we use for any kind of immovable contraption with an inventory, be it a campfire, a bed an anvil or a millstone. Machines have to be put in the hand slot in your inventory, then you have to click on the ground where you want to set it up. You can only place machines in your vicinity, a marker will appear under your mouse when you are close enough. Starting from bronze (tier 2), all workshops have to be placed under a roof in specific workshop room types. Machines for trades like cook, tailor and alchemist have to be placed in clean workshops and machines for trades like blacksmith, mason and carpenter have to be placed in dirty workshops. (link to item list / machines) *'Dirty workshops :' Mason, Carpenter and Smith *'Clean workshops :' Cook, Tailor and Alchemist *'Livingrooms :' Beds Building a house Houses come in 4 different sizes. All levels of housing have caps in terms of the amount of rooms/segments with a roof you can build as well as amount of available living rooms. Foundations For every tile where you want to set a wall or room, you have to place a building foundation manually. They can be crafted in the mason’s workshop. You can set up a building site before paving the ground. So you can see the markers of the building area and know where you need to place the foundation tiles. Construction site To build a house you first need to build a construction site. *Once you put a construction site in your hand slot, you’ll see a marker for the building area on the floor. ''You can set up a building site before paving the ground with floor tiles. That way you can first see the building area markers. '' *Open the construction sites inventory. There you’ll see the building layout, where you can plan your house and decide where you want to place walls, rooms, and doors. *Opening the inventory of a set up construction site shows you a layout with markers where the rooms of the house will be. Plan and Build *Once you have planed what walls, doors and rooms you want check the building caps, click the “plan” button and the build-site will check if all foundations are placed. If the stone foundations aren’t placed on all required places, a message will be displayed in the chat. Once you are set, click build to create a building tasks. *If you you want to change the construction plan, delete the building task from your task list and replan again or click deconstruct to remove the building site. Be aware that you can only deconstruct or replan as long as you started building (right now that is when all foundations are placed). *To build you will require further materials depending on house size and type as well as amount of walls and roofs. The required materials can be wood, reed, stone floors and regular stone. 'IMPORTANT : ' Right now the building UI doesn’t save its state when it gets closed, so make the plan in one go. After you clicked on “plan” the last layout is saved, independent of what the UI displays. Category:Guides